The Girl Who Lived
by Sleepless Sincerity
Summary: What if Harry wasn't Harry? What if he was a girl? How would his - or her - life turn out? Would Dumbledore still leave a baby on the Dursleys' doorstep? T for minor language at the moment :D please R
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well. Welcome to my newest story and probably the main one that I'm going to work on because my muse for 'Like Mother, Like Daughter' kind of, um... ran away... heh.  
Anyway. This is my Girl!Harry story because I wondered what would happen if he _had _been a girl? Would Dumbledore have really left him - well, her - with the Dursleys? A bit different when you think about it. Hope you enjoy it, anyway.

A/N: Her name is a bit odd, but it's the wizarding world, come on! It's a combination of **Li**ly, **J**ames, and Lily's maiden name, Evans. Her middle name is the childhood nickname of Minerva McGonagall. I have a creative streak that runs away from me sometimes. :(

DISCLAIMER for the **whole story**: Anything that you recognise is, quite obviously, **not mine**. I did not get the rights for Christmas. tear Oh well.

Here goes!

* * *

**The Girl-Who-Lived**

Lijevvin Mina Potter was only a baby when Voldemort murdered her parents. This is her story.

Hagrid dug through the ruins of the Potter family home. As he passed the body of James Potter, tears stung his eyes. That was when he heard a baby cry. He ran towards the stairs at the back of the house. Bounding up the stairs, his wails joined the baby's when he saw Lily's crumpled body. Moving to the crib, the baby girl that had been crying stopped. She gazed up at him with large, emerald green eyes; Lily's eyes. Hagrid wrapped the last British Potter in a blanket, and carried her out of the house as the Muggles swarmed.

"Hagrid!" The cry came from a young man standing next to a motorbike. Hagrid pushed his way over to the man.

"Sirius. I thought yeh'd be here soon as yeh heard..." his voice trailed off. Sirius broke the awkward silence.

"Is that- ?"

"Yeah. Little Lijevvin. Dumbledore sent me ter get her."

"Can I take her? I'm her godfather, Hagrid."

"Sirius, I have ter bring her ter Dumbledore. You'll have to ask him, mate."

The younger man looked wistful.

"At least take my bike, then, Hagrid. Get her to safety fast. I've got something else I need to do." His expression changed to anger.

"Sure thing, Sirius. Thanks."

With that, Hagrid drove the motorbike a mile out of Godric's Hollow and took off.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were arguing fiercely in front of Number 4, Privet Drive.

"Albus! You cannot seriously be considering leaving that poor child here!"

Albus bowed his head. "I have no choice, Minerva. She has no other immediate family left in Britain."

"Then I'll take her!"

His head shot up.

"I cannot allow that, Minerva. This is the only place where she will be safe."

"Albus, I will not just stand by and let you hand over an innocent baby girl to these horrid Muggles! She will be famous, Albus, and putting her in the care of a wizarding family would be disastrous, yes, but so would this! Lijevvin Potter will _not_ grow up spoiled with me, _Headmaster_."

"Minerva, please-"

"She's my goddaughter, Albus. I am _begging_ you." The despair in her voice troubled him.

"Minerva-"

He was interrupted by a low rumbling in the sky. Both professors looked towards the source of the noise and saw a huge shape atop a flying motorbike.

"Right on time, Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore remarked when Hagrid had dismounted from the bike, "and that must be Lijevvin."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir. I got her out eas'ly enough, jus' before the Muggles surrounded the place." Hagrid passed the little girl to Albus. She yawned and stretched out a hand, brushing her short fringe out of her face. Minerva gasped when she noticed the thin, lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

"That would be where the curse..." murmured Albus.

"Professor, sir, could I say goodbye? I mean, its goin' ter be so long 'til she comes ter Hogwarts an' all."

"Of course, Hagrid!" Hagrid bent down to leave a rather whiskery kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Well, I guess I better go. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir." His voice was choked with tears. "I have to return Sirius's bike, too." And with that, Hagrid was gone

Minerva broke the silence left by his departure. "Can I at least hold her, Albus?"

He passed Lijevvin over to Minerva. She studied the girl intently. Lijevvin was the spitting image of Lily, except that her hair was black. However, it did not look as unruly as James'.

"Minerva, I am not going to leave her here."

"I- what?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I am not going to leave Lijevvin Potter with her Aunt and Uncle."

Professor McGonagall simply stared at him.

"Instead, I am passing her into your c- oomph! Well, I guess that means thank you, then."

"Of course it does, you old coot!" Her voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that her face was buried in his chest, while tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks.

"Minerva? Is it just me or is Lijevvin getting squashed?"

She sprung away from him at once, gazing down at the child in her arms. Lijevvin chose that moment to open her eyes. Dumbledore watched the exchange between the child and her new mother with a smile gracing his lips.

"She could pass as your biological daughter easily, m'dear. You have nearly identical eyes."

"That is true; but all of her is Lily and James." She looked at him. "What are you going to tell Fudge?"

"That Lijevvin Potter is in the care of someone rather close to her parents. That, I think, is all he needs to know. For now, at least. I must ask, though, Minerva. Will she be living at Hogwarts?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Of course Evvin will be living at Hogwarts! I can't just leave my students. The castle can accommodate one more, surely."

Albus Dumbledore just smiled. "Evvin?"

Minerva looked at him scathingly. Holding the baby girl close, they both spun on the spot and disappeared into the night.

As the two figures appeared again in the main street of Hogsmeade, Lijevvin decided to wake up after her short nap. She looked around with bright eyes, shining green even in the darkest light. The little baby reached out and grabbed a handful of Dumbledore's silver beard. McGonagall clucked admonishingly.

"No, Evvin, you shouldn't't play with Grandpa Albus' hair," she stated as she prised the beard out of Evvin's hand. He chuckled at her tone of voice. She had already adapted to her new role as a mother.

"Let her do what she wants, Minerva. It will make it easier for both of you to sleep tonight."

The walk up to the castle was relatively silent, apart from Evvin's occasional baby talk. As they walked through the front doors, Minerva spoke.

"You do realise that neither of us is going to get much sleep anyway. It's nearly 2am."

"Yes, well... You should get what sleep you can. Tomorrow, little Evvin needs to be introduced to the rest of the staff."

"Albus, how is Severus going to react?"

"I cannot possibly know. However, I don't think that it really matters, do you? Evvin is not going to be raised by Severus, but by you." Reaching Minerva's chambers, he bowed comically. "My fair lady, I bid you adieu. And you, of course, Minerva."

"Albus Dumbledore! What are we going to do with you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question, either. Good night, Minerva."

"Good night, Albus."

After laying Lijevvin in her newly transfigured cot, and watching as she fell asleep, Minerva prepared herself for what little sleep she was going to get that night. However, when she woke up in the morning after an uninterrupted 4 hours sleep, the first thing she did was check on Evvin. The baby, though, was safely sleeping in the cot.

She must have been exhausted, too, though Minerva. As she dressed and pulled on her robes, Lijevvin started to wake up. Her first sound was, "Mummy!"

"Oh, little one." Minerva rushed to her side. She scooped up the little girl and held her close.

"Mummy?"

"Mummy isn't here, little one, and- she's not coming back. Daddy isn't either."

There was silence for a while as Evvin worked out what Minerva meant.

"Food?"

Minerva smiled. "Of course, Evvin."

She called up a house elf and asked for a moderate breakfast and food for Evvin. After ending up with a portion of Evvin's breakfast all over the room, she muttered a quick cleaning charm, and wiped down the little girl.

"Mama!"

Professor McGonagall looked down at the child, confused. "Who is 'Mama', Evie?"

"You."

A tear slid down the stern transfiguration teacher's cheek. "Little one..."

Hearing the portrait swing open, she quickly dashed the tear away.

"Ma no cry!"

A voice came from the portrait hole. "Why is 'Ma' crying, and who is calling you 'Ma'?"

Minerva sighed. "Come in, Ro."

Rolanda Hooch would not have waited for an invitation anyway. The stubborn flying instructor walked in and stood stunned after noticing the child cradled in Minerva's arms.

"I guess I know who was calling you Ma."

"Ro, this is Lijevvin Potter. Lily and James- they're dead, Ro."

Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"And you-"

"Albus gave me custody."

"Right. Just let that sink in." Rolanda moved towards the couch and sat down stiffly. "Before I forget, Dumbledore sent me to tell you that there's a staff meeting in 10 minutes."

"Give me a minute."

As Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch walked into the staffroom, every head in the room turned towards the child on the Deputy Headmistress's hip.

"Well. I did not expect to see _that_," drawled Severus Snape.

"No more than I would expect to see _you_ with a child, Severus."

His dark eyes stared as McGonagall took her seat beside the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the baby girl reached out and grabbed at his beard. Minerva clucked once more as she pulled the hand away. She shot a look at Albus as if to say, "Do something!"

He stood up. "As you have all noticed, today we have been joined by another. Last night, Voldemort went to the Potter home, and, consequently, met his downfall in the Potters' daughter. James and Lily were-" he paused, and continued on heavily, "not so lucky."

A silence spread through the room, and tears leaked down the cheeks of some Professors.

"There is, however, some good news. Lijevvin Mina Potter is now living with our very own Professor McGonagall. While she is at the school, the students will know her as Ava McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's niece. After all, the resemblance is uncanny."

Snape groaned.

"Yes, Severus?" bristled McGonagall.

"I am simply worried about how biased the child will become," he replied silkily.

"Why does it matter? It would only make sense!"

Evvin started to giggle as Snape rose from his chair to continue the argument.

"Funny bat!"

Snape turned to look at the baby, and was met with Lily's eyes. He glared for a while, then stormed out, cloak billowing behind him. Minerva stared after him.

"What was that about?"

Dumbledore simply shook his head. Meanwhile, the other Professors gathered around Minerva and her new charge.

* * *

Well? What did ya think? Should I continue? I hope people say yes, because I have at least another two chapters already written, and numerous drabbles from her school years that just pop into my head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva woke the next morning remembering that she had classes to teach. But she had a child to look after! She groaned, and buried her head under the pillows.

"Ma? Mama!"

She was out of bed in an instant. The fifteen-month-old was standing up in her cot, holding onto the safety rail and looking up at her with wide green eyes.

"Yes, Evie?"

"Hungry."

"Of course, little one."

She called the same house elf, and as they were finishing, Professor Dumbledore entered Minerva's quarters.

"Well, I must say that looks like fun," he announced with a chuckle, taking in the state of the walls. Minerva sighed, and with a wave of her wand, the mess was gone.

"Why are you here, Albus?"

"I was wondering what you had in mind for her care, considering you have classes today."

"Oh. Well, I- um, I just thought that I'd..."

"I would be delighted to look after her, Minerva."

Her face brightened. "Really?"

"Of course! After all, I did spend a little time with her before James and Lily went into hiding."

"Albus, is it normal for her to not worry about her parents? She hasn't cried once. I'm starting to worry."

"She's only a child, Minerva. She probably believes that her parents are away on holidays."

There was still a worried look on her face as she nodded.

"Now. Is she coming down to breakfast with us, or staying here?"

The Deputy Headmistress lifted the now clean child out of the high chair she'd transfigured the day before. "I believe Miss Potter will come down and join us."

She left to dress the baby girl and when they joined Professor Dumbledore outside, Evvin was very much awake, with a glamour on her forehead, and dark brown hair.

"Hush, Evvin. We're nearly there!"

"Walk?" asked Evvin. McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore.

"Well, put her down," he said enthusiastically. She frowned, and placed Evvin on the ground. She travelled a very wobbly four steps, and sat down. Albus swooped down on her, and she giggled.

"I don't think it's going to work, Albus."

"Right. On we go, then."

* * *

The students in the Great Hall were all talking about Voldemort's downfall. They knew not that the girl they were about to meet was, in fact, the girl they were talking about. They were simply overjoyed that Voldemort was gone. As the Headmaster and his Deputy walked into the hall, heads turned, and students nudged their friends. Professor Dumbledore remained standing while Minerva sat and placed Evvin in the small seat beside hers.

"I see that many of you have noticed our new arrival. Professor McGonagall's niece, Ava, has taken up residence in the castle. Now, I believe that breakfast is getting cold."

With that, the students returned to their food, still whispering amongst themselves.

"McGonagall has a niece?" was the general sentence heard throughout the hall. Many of them just shrugged, and the talk turned to classes. Little 'Ava' watched everyone in amazement with bright eyes. She had never seen so many people in one place before. At the same time, a majestic barn owl came fluttering down in front of Professor Dumbledore, dropping the letter on his half empty plate, directly between his scrambled eggs and mint humbugs. The crest on the letter represented the Ministry of Magic, and he opened it immediately.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am sure that you have heard of the occurrence at the Potter residence three days ago. I write due to the fact that we have been unable to locate Miss Lijevvin Potter. Her presence has been undetectable to the Department of Wizarding Whereabouts since Halloween. I ask that you write back immediately concerning her location and to organise a time to plan the search for the Girl-Who-Lived._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister for Magic_

_Order of Merlin 3rd Class_

That was when Albus Dumbledore realised he'd forgotten one important detail - to inform the Minister that Lijevvin was alive. He passed the letter down to Minerva and she quickly had to hide a grin as she read it.

"Trust Albus," she thought.

All too soon, breakfast was over, and the students slowly disappeared to their various classes. Minerva left her little girl with Albus, and went to prepare for her first class.

* * *

Time passed quickly at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and 'Ava McGonagall' soon settled in. Her adoptive mother and grandfather developed a routine. Evvin would get her breakfast, and then Albus would escort Minerva and the glamoured 'Ava' to the Great Hall. After her own breakfast, Minerva would leave to teach her students, and Evvin would be left with Albus. They would have lunch together, and split up again. Minerva would collect her adopted daughter at the end of the day, and have dinner in her quarters, occasionally with Albus.

Christmas was at Hogwarts before they knew it. One day, when Minerva entered the Great Hall for lunch, she was hit by a snowball from the Gryffindor table. She saw a flash of red hair duck under the table and hid a smile. She marched over to her lions and stood behind the now empty seat.

"Mr Weasley. Please explain."

The red hair slowly rose from under the table, and Bill Weasley's face was nearly identical in colour.

"I wasn't aiming for you, Professor, I swear! I was aiming for Mrs Norris and you walked in at the exact wrong time," he stammered out.

"I'm sure you were. Which is why I am asking you to get out from under the table and eat your breakfast."

His eyes widened as their normally stern Head of House walked away to the staff table. His housemates gathered around him to discuss the changes in their Head of House.

Albus chuckled when Minerva sat down and reached for her daughter. She glanced at him.

"What?"

"I saw that, Minerva."

Her nostrils flared.

"You are going soft."

"I am not!"

He just looked at her, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, well, maybe I am. Is it really a problem?"

"No. I just thought I'd bring it up."

Minerva frowned, and poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Albus, it's Christmas soon."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Albus," Minerva groaned. He looked at her innocently.

"Yes?"

"Never mind. I just don't know what to get Evie."

"Get her something she can treasure. Do you have a good photo of Evvin and her parents?"

"Yes, I do... Where is this going?"

"Buy her a locket, either a necklace or a bracelet. Bring the photo to me and I'll charm it into one half of the locket."

"And the other half?"

"When she is older, we'll take a 'family photo', of sorts, of the staff."

Minerva felt like kissing him, she was so relieved.

"Thank you, Albus."

"Well, Charms always was one of your weaker subjects."

"Hey!" She slapped his arm. "What did I say about you?"

The child in her arms looked up at her sternly. "Not sposed to hit."

She looked down at the child equally as stern. "I think that he deserved it, don't you?"

After a moment's thought, Evvin nodded seriously.

Albus sighed dramatically. "Woe is me. Picked on and beaten up by the women in my life."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "Well, you asked for it!"

"I don't recall asking for you to h- ouch! Stop it!"

"Stop talking, then." Minerva lifted the jug of pumpkin juice to fill her goblet and Evvin's cup.

"Fine. I will," he said indignantly.

* * *

The next weekend Minerva took Evvin in to Muggle London, to find a locket. She had decided on a necklace, thinking that it would be easier to hide if she didn't want anyone to see the photos - especially when they added the staff 'family' photo.

She found an oval shaped gold locket on a fine but sturdy chain. The engraving was simply but elegant, and she purchased the locket immediately. She gave it to Albus when they arrived back at Hogwarts and got it back the next night. Minerva opened it and smiled when the moving photo of Lily, James and baby Evvin was projected in the air above the locket.

"It's perfect, Albus. Thankyou."

"Not a problem Minerva."

The locket was soon wrapped and hidden in Minerva's closet, waiting for Christmas.

Meanwhile, the little girl could sense the excitement in the air as it drew nearer and nearer to Christmas. She didn't understand why, because she had only been five months old at her first Christmas. This year, however, she knew that something was going to happen.

* * *

One morning they went down to breakfast and the hall was almost completely empty. Evvin was a bit confused at this, and was less chirpy than normal. She turned to her Ma.

"Mama, where ev'wyone gone?"

"They've gone home, little one. To be with their families."

"Oh," she replied solemnly. "Why?"

"It's Christmas soon, Evie."

"Oh. When? What Cwismas?"

"Next week. It's a time when everybody celebrates, and everyone gives each other presents."

"Pwesents?"

"Yes, Evie, presents," she said with a laugh. The little girl laughed and clapped her hands.

"Uncle Pafud gave me bwoom for birfday."

"A broom? Really? Well, we'll just have to get you another for your birthday, won't we?"

Evvin's face fell. "Only for birfday?"

"Well, I already have something for you for Christmas, sweetheart."

"Oh." She smiled again. "That ok then."

Minerva shook her head, with a wry smile on her lips. "Just like your father."

* * *

On Christmas Morning Minerva was woken by an extremely awake 17-month-old.

"Ma wake up! Cwismas! We go see Gwampa now!"

"Evvin, go back to bed. Wait." Minerva sat up. "How did you get out of bed?"

"Bars went. Get up!"

"Evvin."

"Pwease?" The little girl looked at her with round, pleading eyes.

"Oh, fine. But before we see Grandpa we have breakfast."

Lijevvin frowned. "Ok."

The pair walked down to the Great Hall, where the remaining students and staff were seated. Evvin refused to eat until 'Gwampa' arrived, and then was too excited to eat as much as she normally did. When she had eaten what she thought was enough, Evvin turned to Albus.

"We go now, Gwampa?"

He looked down at her, eyes twinkling. "Allow your Ma to finish her eggs, child, and then we can go."

The girl giggled and turned to her Ma. "Mama, eat fast."

Minerva turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"Pwease?"

That caused Rolanda to snort into her pumpkin juice, and Pomona hid a grin beneath one hand.

"Evie, I'll be finished soon. Be patient."

Evvin frowned and crossed her arms. With a smile, Minerva returned to her eggs. Ten minutes later, a quiet voice asked, "Go now?"

Minerva placed her fork beside her now empty plate. "I suppose. As long as Grandpa doesn't object."

"Well..."

"Gwampa, pwease?"

"Oh, alright then." He stood and lifted her from the high chair. "Off we go."

A few minutes after they left the Hall, "Albus, be careful!" echoed in from the corridors. Several of the teachers giggled. Severus Snape snorted and decided to return to his quarters. The students just hid grins, hoping that the Headmaster would be in one piece the next day.

* * *

There you go. Chapter 2. Sorry about the wait, my internet was slightly haywire so it took a while to actually upload the chapter. :( anyway. I will respond to reviews when it isn't almost midnight here XD so yeah. Enjoy!


End file.
